La cellule
by SerpyGriffe
Summary: Univers Alternatif.....Une nouvelle équipe doit faire face à leur plus redoutable ennemi.Romance, sexe, violence, drame et bien d'autres vous attends,n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture...RyryXDraco


**Auteur: SerpyGriffe.**

**Base: Harry Potter.**

**Genres: Action/Romance/Violence/Angust...bref un peu de toutes les sauces.**

**Couple: **_plouf-plouf, ça sera toi que je prendrais...Oh, un petit RyryDraco (tire la langue et plonge sa main dans le sac) Ohoh, un voir deux autre couples surprise._

**Rating: M **_et pas seulement pour les scène sexuelles, mais aussi pour le langage et la violence de certains chapitres._

**Disclamer: Blablabla... les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas...**_jusqu'à c'que je pique l'identité de JKR_

**Note: Cette fic est un slach (relation homosexuelle) donc pour ceux qui sont trop prudes ou qui on un problème avec ça, veuillez déguerpire en cliquant sur "précédent" en haut à gauche ou changer tout simplement de section car je doute que vous trouvez autre chose que du Yaoi en rating M.**

**Note 2: Cette fic est un Univers Alternatif, donc ne trouvez pas bizarre si la magie, les petites licornes, les elfes de maison ou Poudlard ne font pas partis de l'histoire, c'est NORMAL!. En se qui concerne les personnages, certains d'entres eux sont OCC.**

**Note 3: Pour ceux qui croit que notre Ryry ne va pas souffrir dans cette histoire, vous vous carrez le doigt dans l'œil ( pour ne pas être vulgaire) et il ne sera pas le seul, niark niark niark...hum pardon.**

**IMPORTANT: C'est ma première fic alors je vous demanderez d'être indulgent, s'il vous plaît. Il est possible que ma façon d'écrire ne plaise pas à tout le monde dans ce cas ne lisez pas ( sauf le début ou vous ne risquer rien, promis!!!). TOUTES les reviews sont bonnes à prendre ( sauf celles ou il y a des insultes, dans ce cas je ne répondrait pas, vous êtes prévenus). **

**Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lectures en vous souhaitant quelle soit bonne.**

_**La cellule.**_

_**Prologue:**_

**" Mesdemoiselles, messieurs"** salua formellement un homme d'une quarantaines d'années aux cheveux brun en montant sur l'estrade, ou devant lui une cinquantaine de candidats attendaient patiemment qu'ont leurs donne les instructions à suivre.

**" Je m'présente." ** reprit l'homme en déposant un dossier en face de lui sur le podium. **" Je m'appelle Patmol de mon nom de code et je serait votre instructeur tout au long de votre séjour parmi nous"** il se retourna vers deux autres hommes qui attendaient de chaque côtés de lui, un peu en retrais.** " Ces deux hommes m'accompagneront. Voici, Salazar"** dit t-il en présentant l'homme aux cheveux noir à sa gauche qui affichait un air froid. "** Ainsi que Moony"** fit-t-il en désignant de sa main le second homme aux cheveux châtain qui affichait un petit sourire avenant, tout le contraire de l'autre homme à la gauche de Patmol.

Dans la salle, qui ressembler étrangement à un gymnase avec de grandes vitres tintées, pas un bruit ne filtrer. Les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes présents, attendaient bien sachement la suite du discourt de leur instructeur et ainsi connaître le programme de leurs futurs calvers ...qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

**" Si vous êtes parmi nous, c'est que vous avez certaines compétences qui pourront être utiles pour l'avenir de notre gouvernement. C'est avec nous que vous allez les développés et ainsi vous pourrez intégrait les rangs de **_**la cellule**_**."** Patmol fit un sourire narquois aux candidats puis reprit.** " Mais il est évident que vous ne serez pas tous reçut"**

Des exclamations outrées se firent entendre parmi les candidats, ce qui fit relever les lèvres de Salazar de satisfaction.

**" SILENCE"** hurla Patmol pour retrouver le silence, qui se fit instantanément.** " Parmi les cinquante quatre candidats, seulement une dizaines réussiront là ou nous voulons qu'ils réussissent. Vous n'êtes pas dans un de ces stupides jeu vidéos! Dans notre métier, on tue ou on se fait tué, c'est aussi simple que ça! Si par chance ou par malchance, vous êtes pris dans nos rangs, vous devez penser qu'à chaque instant la mort vous attend au coin d'une rue et c'est aussi valable pour votre famille si vous êtes un incapable et que vous vous faite capturer par l'ennemi. Car croyais-moi, l'ennemi ne sera pas tendre avec vous et que vous ayez une femme ou un enfant ne fera pas une grande différence pour lui! Au contraire, vous serez une cible encore plus attrayante pour lui!"** il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir la réaction des candidats et il ne fut pas déçut. Certains d'entres eux étaient près à prendre la première sortie de secours qui se présenterait à eux. D'autres étaient devenus pâles comme la mort et d'autres encore avaient déjà les yeux humides.

Patmol n'était pas un homme méchant en temps normal, tout comme Moony, il avait un air calme et avenant affichait sur son visage. Dans la vie de tout les jours, il pouvait même ressembler à un clown, mais aujourd'hui et sous son grade, il devait prévenir ces jeunes recrus du danger dans lequel ils allaient s'engager. La cellule n'était pas qu'un nom pour attirait les foules. Loin de là! Cette organisation était le résultat d'une réunion des haut placés pour mettre fin au agissement des plus grands terroristes du monde, mais surtout de l'Angleterre. Dans cette organisation on apprenait à tuer, à pirater, à torturer, à résister à la torture, à confectionner des bombes et bien d'autres choses qu'on ne met pas dans la main d'un enfant. Quand on prend une balle, il n'y a pas de sort magique pour vous soignez. Il n'y a que deux solution, soit vous avez de la chance et vous guérissez sans pouvoir échapper aux séquelles, soit le prochain cercueil est pour vous! Et c'est ça qu'il voulait faire comprendre à ses futurs agents. Parce qu'une fois sur le terrain, l'erreur n'était plus permise et il doutait fort que tout ces jeunes gens avaient les couilles pour tuer!

Et puis l'équipe qu'il devait former, sous ordre du grand patron, ne devait pas flanchée au premier obstacle. Cette équipe devait pouvoir supporter tout ce que d'autres ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'homme, pour ne pas dire des sur-hommes, car la mission dans laquelle ils allaient s'engager était la plus difficile de toute la création de la cellule. Mais ça, il n'allait pas leur dévoiler maintenant sinon certains d'entre eux donnerait leurs maximum maintenant et plus rien une fois sur le terrain. Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer ces informations avant d'avoir composer cette équipe, ce qui était une bonne chose vu que la plupart d'entre eux ne verraient même pas les locaux de la cellule.

**" Maintenant"** reprit t-il en sortant de ces pensées.** " Si certains d'entre vous craigne pour leur famille ou tout simplement pour leur vie, je vous conseille de quitter cet endroit sur le champs! Et ne croyez pas que vous serez un lâche en prenant cette décision, car la peur fait partie de l'homme depuis la nuit des temps."**

A la fin, il ne rester plus qu'une poignée de candidats et il n'en fut pas surprit. La plupart des recrus étaient jeunes et il pouvait comprendre qu'aucuns d'entres eux ne veuille mourir avant l'heure alors qu'un autre avenir les attendaient quelque part.

**" Bien."** fit t-il une fois le calme revenu.** " Ces deux mois ne seront pas de tout repos. Vous allez être confronter à tout sortes de test pour qu'ont puissent évaluer votre niveau. Certaines choses devront être changées avant que l'ont ne débute les épreuves, comme les lunettes et les bijoux qui ne seront pas acceptés"** fit t-il en désignant une jeune fille dans les rangs et un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. **" Pour les bijoux, ils vous suffira de les mettre dans ces enveloppes**" il désigna une table sur laquelle reposer une paquet d'enveloppes blanches ainsi que les marqueurs.** " Vous les déposerez dedans et vous inscrirez votre nom dessus. Vos affaires vous seront restituer à la fin des deux mois. En se qui concerne les lunettes, il suffira à ces personnes de suivre Moony à la fin de cette réunion. Il vous emmènera voir nos médecins pour qu'ils changent ce détail. Oui ?"** fit t-il en désignant une jeune fille qui levait la main dans le rangs.

**" Et si nous sommes reçut, qu'adviendra t-il de nos affaires ?"** demanda la jeune fille.

**" Ils vous seront restituer. Il n'en tient qu'à vous de voir si ça devient une gêne dans votre mission. Si toute fois vous êtes reçut"** termina t-il avec un rictus moqueur qui devint contagieux sur visage de Salazar. La jeune fille acquisa et Patmol reprit plus sérieusement.** " Maintenant, je vais vous donner les dernières informations nécessaires pour les deux mois à venir. Tout les jours, sauf le dimanche, vous serez réveiller à cinq heure, le petit déjeuner sera servit à la demi et à six heure, moi et mes collègues vous attendrons dans ce gymnase pour vous répartir dans divers ateliers, qui changerons chaque jours. Ces ateliers se termineront à onze heures et demi et vous serez libres jusqu'à treize heures. Je vous conseille de prendre ce temps pour vous reposez et mangez, car l'après-midi nous passerons à la pratique! L'entraînement se terminera à dix huit heure et vous aurez quartier libre à partir de cet instant et avant que quelqu'un me demande si vous pouvez sortir à l'extérieur la réponse est non!"**

**" Pourquoi ?"** s'enquit un jeune homme dans les rangs.

**" Pour la simple et bonne raison que rien ne doit filtré vers l'extérieur le temps de votre séjour."**

**" Et si ont veut parler à notre famille ?" **continua le jeune homme.

**" Le téléphone est mit à votre disposition"**

**" Et si ont veut les voir ?"**

**" Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre des photos"**

**" Et..."**

**" SUFFIT JEUNE HOMME"** hurla t-il.** " Vous êtes ici pour apprendre et obéir, vous n'êtes pas là pour contester mes ordres et faire la causette avec vos proches, si c'est c'que vous vouliez il ne fallait pas passer nos testes d'aptitudes et gentiment vous orienter vers un avenir certain"**

**" Outch, ça va pas être de tout repos ce séjour"** souffla un candidat à un autre, qui rigola sous cape.

**" Auriez vous des objections messieurs ?"** demanda Salazar d'un ton dur et froid, qui firent frissonner les deux garçons.

**" AUCUNS"** hurlèrent les deux jeunes hommes dans un bel ensemble.

Ils auraient saluer comme on salut un colonel ou autre que Patmol et Moony n'auraient pas été étonnés. La froideur et la dureté de Salazar était une légende au sein de la cellule et quiqonc se frotter à lui devait s'attendre à des représailles lourdes de conséquences. Il était dur mais ces deux collègues savaient que ce n'était qu'une apparence pour se faire respecter. Ils le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir que dans la vie, Salazar savait aussi sourire et rire, même si l'homme fessait tout pour se cacher. En réalité, seule sa femme, son fils et quelques rares amis le connaissait sous un autre aspect, dont Moony et Patmol. Et c'est pour cette raison que les deux hommes étaient morts de rire...intérieurement

**" Maintenant, vous allez venir me voir dès que votre nom sera citer.**" reprit Patmol** " Je vous remettrez votre clé de chambre ainsi qu'un plan du complexe dans sa totalité. Dans le bâtiment que vous avez dut apercevoir à votre arrivée, vous trouverez vos chambres ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, une cantine ou vous prendrez vos repas, plusieurs salles de repos ainsi qu'une salle de sport à chaque étages. A l'extérieur, vous trouverez les terrains de tirs ainsi que ceux de sports, mais aussi le bâtiment A, qui n'est autre que le bâtiment ou vous passerez vos tests finals. Le bâtiment B est l'infirmerie, mais aussi la section des recherches. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour l'instant. Après vous avoir remit votre clé et votre plan, vous irez voir Salazar pour recevoir vos armes ainsi que votre équipement pour les entraînements. Cet uniforme est obligatoire quand nous serons en extérieur! Il vous protégera un minimum contre les explosions et les impactes de balles, mais il ne vous garanti pas votre survie non plus! Alors soyez prudent! Pour ceux qui ont des lunettes, allez voir Moony pour qu'il vous conduise à l'infirmerie"**

Les candidats acquiescèrent tous comme un seul homme.

**" Bien" **Patmol ouvrit le dossier devant lui et sortit quelques clés de sa poche, lut les deux premiers nom et releva son visage.** " Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter"**

_**A suivre...**_

_**Voilà, le prologue est bouclé, je vais plongée sur le premier chapitre dans la nuit. Si vous avez des question, des suggestions ou autres, n'hésitez pas à demander dans votre reviews, je vous répondrez, promis!!!**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**SerpyGriffe.**_


End file.
